


Drive Me Wild

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, Doggy Style, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: You were apprehensive when Prompto offered you driving lessons but it turns out that you had nothing to worry about.Prompto x Female Reader. Car Sex





	Drive Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> [DrPepper280](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPepper280/pseuds/DrPepper280) dreamt about this and I decided to use it as a prompt. I hope you enjoy.

You had been unsure when Prompto offered to give you some driving lessons, you had heard some comments, mostly in jest about what a terrible driver he was but you needed to get your hours up and free lessons were better than no lessons.

It’s not that you didn’t know how to drive, you were just a little bit unsure that’s all; that’s what you told yourself anyway when you got into the driver’s seat beside him. You were nervous for some reason, you knew you didn’t need to be but being in an enclosed space with everything that was Prompto might be a little bit difficult to handle.

“Alright” Prompto was excitable as always. “You know how to start it right?”

You nodded at him; clicking your seatbelt in and starting the car. “I basically know what I’m doing, just need someone sitting in the passenger seat,” you tried to keep your gaze in front of you as you pulled your car out of the garage; the last thing you needed was to be distracted by Prompto lounging back in the seat having absolutely no idea how attractive he was.

The whole thing went without incident really; Prompto was not a great passenger, tapping and moving his whole body in time with the music coming through the radio; freaking out when the traffic lights turned red even though you had plenty of time left to stop; but it was nice spending time with him. 

You couldn’t believe how his presence seemed to invade every room he was in. Even with the air-conditioning going you couldn’t stop inhaling the scent of him next to you. Prompto was driving you mad and probably wasn’t even aware that he was doing it. 

Somehow you made it through your driving lesson and you sighed out in relief as you turned into your street. 

You pulled into the garage, relieved that this whole ordeal was finally over. You weren’t really paying attention as you reached over to put the handbrake on; not looking at what you were doing and not really concerned when the handbrake wasn’t where you thought it was and started feeling around for it, or you tried to before you were distracted by a sharp intake of breath coming from beside you.

“Hey, umm – “ Prompto said your name in time with a sharp exhale, “What are you doing?”

You turned your head and looked down to find your hand feeling around Prompto’s crotch looking for the hand brake. Shit. You withdrew your hand like lightning; feeling the blood rushing to your cheeks in embarrassment but also rushing somewhere else. 

Using your eyes this time, reached down and engaged the handbrake before turning back to Prompto who was flushed red in the passenger seat; his breathing a little bit heavier than normal.

“Looking for the handbrake?” You didn’t make eye contact with him as your voice came out in a sheepish tone. You didn’t mean to look but you couldn’t help yourself, your eyes moving downwards, locking on to his crotch and shit you could see the outline of his cock pressed against his jeans. You meant to look away but your brain seemed to betray you, short circuiting; you couldn’t stop looking at him.

You watched transfixed as Prompto shifted in his seat; at first you thought he was just awkwardly adjusting but as you slowly moved your eyes up his body towards his eyes; you realised it was deliberate. 

“Six, if you wanted to feel me up babe then you just had to ask.”

His words took your breath away and suddenly your mind was racing. Does that mean he’s interested? Is that an invitation? Ah fuck you were just going to take it.

You climbed over the centre console faster than you thought that was possible and more graceful than you thought was possible as well, until you were seated in his lap; your legs on either side of his hips. There wasn’t much room but it didn’t seem to matter; you were looking straight into his eyes which seemed to be slightly glazed over but it was difficult to tell. You just stared at each other not quite sure where to go next; until there was shifting and then the seat was flying backwards away from the windscreen. You clung on to Prompto for dear life, shocked at the movement; you let out quite an undignified squeak as the backrest suddenly fell backwards and you found yourself falling forward against Prompto’s chest. His arms came to snake around your waist; holding you to him.  
Prompto was laughing as he pressed his cheek to yours; tilting your head to the side and then leaning in towards you to press your lips together. 

It was like electricity running through your veins as Prompto’s lips pressed against yours. Your kiss was chaste; passionate but lacking in intensity. He tasted amazing and it wasn’t long before you wanted more; running your tongue across the soft seam of his lips. He didn’t put up a fight as he granted you entry; twining your tongues together as his hands on your waist slowly began to rock you back and forth across his lap. 

You felt like you would be content just simply making out with his man forever; inhaling his scent; feeling his breath against your skin; losing yourself in the taste of him but, it wasn’t to be; because you could slowly but surely feel him growing hard against your leg and Six if it didn’t make you want him more.

You hadn’t realised that you had started rocking yourself in his lap, moving your hips back and forth firmly against his own, until he started to moan against your lips. They were soft at first, merely slightly drawn out stutters of breath but the sound and feel of them was intoxicating; making you move harder against him until they were loud and in dispersed with whispers of your own name. 

It was Prompto that broke your kiss; to throw his head back and mutter expletives under his breath. You moved your lips to his neck, pressing kisses to the sensitive freckled skin there as you felt him squirm underneath you. His hands were strong on your hips as he tried to make you stop rocking; but it took you far too long to slow down; you were too addicted to the sound of his soft gasping and to the feel of his skin underneath yours.

“Babe,” he tried to get your attention and reluctantly you removed your lips from his flushed skin to look into his eyes; mesmerised by his dilated pupils. “Should we take this inside?”

You decide not to answer him with words but instead started clawing at his shirt, pulling it up his chest and waiting for him to get the idea before lifting it over his head and throwing it into the backseat somewhere. He looked unsure of what to do but it didn’t take too many passes of your roaming hands across his chest before he started trying to remove your own shirt.

You let him; moving hands back to undo your bra and throwing it off into the abyss. You pulled Prompto back for a kiss while his eager hands started to explore your bare skin; his touch lingering across your waist and hips; still grinding you against his lap as his fingers pressed into your skin. You pulled away from his lips and started running your lips and tongue across his jaw, down his neck and then began sucking marks against his collarbone while your hands moved down his body to his belt.

Prompto moaned out your name once you managed to get his pants open enough to reach down his boxers and pull out his cock; his head hitting the headrest with a loud thunk as you felt his cock pulse in between your fingers. 

“How far do you want to take this?” Prompto managed to get through stuttered breaths; his hands gripping your hips tight enough to bruise as you slowly teased your fingers across the tip of his dick. 

You looked up at him with the most innocent expression you could muster as you replied, “To the back seat.”

“Fuck,” Prompto swore and you laughed as you made a move to get off from on top of him; hiking your skirt up in the process to give you better ability to move around. You caught him staring at your panties as you started to manoeuvre yourself over the console to make your way to the back seat and you were struck with an awful idea when you realised that you were positioned straight above the gear stick. 

You were dripping wet and knew that you would be able to do it; knew that you would have a captive audience and were pretty sure that it would drive him crazy so; you took a chance.

You reached down and pulled your panties to the side; Prompto swore again as his eyes zoomed in on your glistening cunt. You lowered yourself down slowly; the angle was pretty awkward but you managed to do it, lowering yourself down until the tip of the gear stick rested just below your entrance. 

You could see Prompto’s erection sticking straight up out of his undone pants and leaking against the flushed skin of his abs as you began to lower yourself down further. You couldn’t help but cry out as the tip of the stick breached your entrance; it felt good, but not as good as Prompto’s cock would feel. It slid in easily and well you weren’t really doing it for your own pleasure, more showing off as you watched Prompto slowly fall apart in front of you. His eyes trained on the gearstick slowly disappearing inside of you as one of his hands moved to wrap around his own cock. He moaned out as he squeezed his cock in his fist, trying to relieve some of the absolute ache and that was enough for you to decide that you needed to fuck him right this instant.

You pulled off the gearstick with a drawn out moan and moved yourself to the back seat. It took Prompto a little while to catch up and awkwardly climb over into the back; he was larger than you and his pants were halfway down his legs. It was humorous to watch but you were far too worked up to laugh.

You waited until he was in the backseat with you before you turned away from him; kneeling down on the seats and presenting yourself to him on all fours. You turned back; watched the expression on his face change as he realised what you were doing. “Fuck me Prompto.” You tried to sound as seductive as you could, not that it mattered because it only took a few seconds before you were crying out as he entered you in one swift, powerful thrust. 

Prompto set a brutal pace as he fucked you in the back seat of your car. Your whole body was rocking with the force of his thrusts and you found yourself unable to stop crying out in abandon as his cock managed to find every sensitive spot inside of you. 

The windows of the car were steaming up; the temperature steadily rising higher and higher as you fucked. Prompto was a loud lover, moaning out your name over and over as his hands worked at your hips; pushing and pulling you against him as the sound of his hips slapping against your ass filled the air. You knew there were going to be finger shaped bruises on your hips but you couldn’t seem to care; you were too lost in the rhythm of your bodies and the utterly incredible way he felt inside of you.

It wasn’t long before you felt him getting close; before his hands were almost painful on your hips; the way his moans got louder and his breathing started coming in loud gasps. You weren’t doing much better as you managed to angle your hips to get him thrusting against your g spot with each snap of his hips. 

You lasted an embarrassingly short amount of time once he moved a hand between your legs and you felt fingers moving against your clit. 

You came with a shout of his name as your body started to tense around him. You were barely coherent enough to hear him let out a loud “FUCK” as he pulled out of you; to hear the way he called your name over and over like a prayer as he worked his fist against his cock until he spilled himself across the seats. 

The car was filled with the sound of your gasps as the both of you struggled to catch your breaths; you felt the car shake as Prompto fell back against the door utterly spent. You moved lie against him, positioning yourself against his overheated chest as his overstimulated body came down from its high.

You turned to look up at him and shit; he was looking at you with such adoration in his eyes that it made your heart melt a little bit. 

“Shall we head inside for round two?” you asked, nudging your head against his shoulder.

“Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Please clean off the gear stick first
> 
> Come yell about fictional boys with me on tumblr (@tehrevving)


End file.
